


Dead end

by HushBekk



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crazy Gasai Yuno, Death, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushBekk/pseuds/HushBekk
Summary: They had been relaxing in Yukiteru´s room, planning their alibies and making sure that both sides of their story where accurate, when they heard a blood-chilling scream followed by the familiar announcement in the morning:A body has been discovered!Akise looked at his beloved boyfriend before saying “are you ready to put on an act?”Yuki laughed as he started to fake cry, preparing himself to act in front of his friends “ready as I’ll ever be, my love”Or: what if Mirai Nikki was set as a killing game like Danganronpa. What if instead of the original THH cast, the players of the death game replaced them?
Relationships: Akise Aru/Amano Yukiteru
Kudos: 5





	Dead end

**Author's Note:**

> TW for mentions of past abuse and descriptions of blood and injuries. Enjoy!

Two months

They have been trapped in a horrible killing game for two months now.

Muru Muru had guided the group inside the facility, where she claimed the killing game would take place. They were given future journals, but they were rather useless as they didn’t inform them about any other player unless they were on their vision perimeter.

Minene had already died by the hands of Tsubaki Kasugano, who she had stabbed to death when Mirene had shown intentions of killing her. The crazed girl had been executed the moment the trial ended, forced to relive the abuse she underwent in her early youth.

It was a horrible death that put the whole group under stress.

Yuki knew that he had to get out of there alive. And he and a special other had a great plant to achieve that goal.

-x-

He and Yuno walked around the halls at night. It was agreed that nobody was going to be outside of their rooms when night fell, but he´d told Yuno that they needed to inspect something. Which was partially true, he explained that Akise had been more suspicious this week, and that he had told Yukiteru to meet up with him after dawn.

Yuno immediately agreed to accompany him, to keep him safe, she said.

As they turned around a corner, the lights went off, leaving them in complete darkness. As the young couple tried to make their way back, the lights flickered again, this time a tall figure could be seen by the shadows at the end of the corridor.

“Yuki run!” Yuno screamed as she grabbed his hand and headed to the garden.

The pink-haired teen screamed as she picked up the knife from the floor and charged at Akise “I’m not letting you harm him!” Akise smirked “We´ll see about that” he whispered and he swung the pole.

The metal pole managed to destroy Yuno´s diary; the aqua coloured cellphone shattered with a horrid sound. Akise dodged the knife the girl had tried to force across his throat. Yuki shoot her with the handgun in the chest.

There were two killing blows, two murderers. He and Akise would be safe.

Yukiteru watched as Yuno fell forward, hitting the floor rather harshly.

“I’m sorry Yuno” he said as he stepped towards the girl. Yuno watched him with wide eyes as she tried to speak, but her attempts were useless as more blood spilled out of her mouth. The pinkish liquid stained the harsh concrete floor of the garden, painting it with a beautiful pink colour.

At least for Akise, the blood made such a beautiful scene.

“It was our plan all along, to kill you” Yuki said as Akise embraced his lover. He took a deep breath before speaking again “it was for the greater good” even though he didn’t love the girl as feverish as he loved Akise, he still pitied her.

“We have to get out, I hope you understand that” Aru said as he stepped closer to Yuno. It was no secret that Akise had despised the teen during the early stages of their confinement, but the least he could do right now was show her some respect.

He could swear that he saw Yuno cry genuine tears as she gasped for air. Her long nails clawed her throat as she tried not to choke on the blood that was seeping out of her neck.

The pink-haired teen tried her best to stand up, her arms trembled as she came crashing down again “…I h-hate you” she stuttered as more blood dripped of her chin. Her eyes seemed dull, like a doll´s eyes.

Suddenly, he heard his diary being updated. He pulled his phone our as he read the message out loud to his lover

_Yuno died by the hands of Akise Aru and Amano Yukiteru_

The white-haired boy laughed with joy as they walked away from the scene, leaving the corpse behind to be found by somebody later that day. As horrible as it sounds, Yukiteru felt free now that they had killed Yuno.

They had been relaxing in Yukiteru´s room, planning their alibies and making sure that both sides of their story where accurate, when they heard a blood-chilling scream followed by the familiar announcement in the morning:

_A body has been discovered!_

Akise looked at his beloved boyfriend before saying “are you ready to put on an act?”

Yuki laughed as he started to fake cry, preparing himself to act in front of his friends “ready as I’ll ever be, my love”

-x-

The investigation had been long and tiring, and Yuki had spent the majority of his time weeping for the teen. Of course he didn’t mean it, but he still had to pretend to care for Yuno. Hinata had offered him comfort as he cried over the teen´s dead body.

There was blood everywhere, and the phone that Akise had shattered last night still remained lying on the floor.

No clue could be found about the murderer. There was no weapon; there was no incriminating evidence such as a sweater or a chop of hair. And so, after an hour and a half, the group prepared themselves for the trial. Monokuma ever-so-thrilled refused to give them any clues, making the group more hopeless.

“Where were you last night, Yukiteru?” Hinata asked, she didn’t mean to sound incriminating or mean, but Yuki wanted to slap her.

_How dare she doubt him?_

Akise looked at him from across the room, his eyes held a burning worry that Yuki wanted to kiss away. So he breathed slowly as he cried in command, he repeated the scripted story over and over in his head, making sure he wasn’t missing something.

He will make sure he and his lover would make it out alive.

He pretended to cry as he said “I was in my room, Yuno had told me that she would go to investigate to the garden at night”

Sobs echoed the room as he elaborated even further “I tried talking her out of it, but she didn’t listen!” he screamed as he cried harder. The others winced at his tone before proceeding with the interrogation.

At one point of the trial, Mao Nonosaka blamed Kosaka out of the blue, claiming that the crime scene was awfully close to his dorm. At first the whole group dismissed the idea, but the more they thought about it, the more it made sense

Kosaba,s stuttering wasn’t helping him to pledge his case.

Hours passed before they finally came to the conclusion that Ouji Kosaka was the blackened.

“I’m telling the truth!” he screamed as the others voted “I’m not the murderer” Kosaka cried as he saw his friends fall for the trap the murderer had put on them.

The screens showed the final message:

_You lost!_

_Akise Aru and Amano Yukiteru win the killing game!_

“How could you Yukiteru!” Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face.

Hinata and the others were dragged to their execution, their scream of terror and pleads of help could be heard all across the facility as the chains dragged them further down to their demise. Yuki had a mild idea of what the group execution was going to look like, but by no means did he want to witness it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea since middle school, holy fuck! I´m happy I finally got this out of my system lolz. This is only a concept of "what of Mirai Nikki was set as in Danganronpa". I might write more about this au in the future, but for now, it´ll stay like a one-shot.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave any suggestions or ideas in the comments down below. If you´d like to see some of my more elaborated works, feel free to check my profile!
> 
> See y´all in the next work!


End file.
